Love Signs
by gabrielleb11
Summary: I got this idea from a Descendents fanfic I read, I don't remember what story. It's about how you get "tattoos" of the worst things your soulmate believes about themselves, but I thought how about instead of that you get the name of your soulmate the letters appear over a long period of time. So I decided to do this with the characters of Zombies so, please enjoy: Love Signs.
1. Zed, Bonzo, and Eliza

_**I got this from a Descendents fanfic I read. It's about how you get "tattoos" of the worst things your soulmate believes about themselves, but I thought how about instead of that you get the name of your soulmate but it just appears over a long period of time. So I decided to do this with the characters of Zombies so, please enjoy: Love Signs.**_

* * *

 **Everyone in Seabrook and Zombie town knew that your soulmates full name would be written on you somewhere on your body by your first year of high school. So when Zed woke up on his first day of second grade with the letter A written on his torso in bright pink he thought nothing of it.**

 **A couple years later he got the letter D when he was getting ready to go trick or treating with Eliza and Bonzo. His best friends had also gotten their letters, Eliza had a B and a U in bright green on her right arm and Bonzo had a B and an R in the same pink as Zeds going up his leg.**

 **A few years after that he had collected a couple more letters another D an I and an S he was starting to get confused he had known basically every zombie in Zombie Town and knew for a fact that there weren't any zombies with these letters in their name.** _Could it be true was my soulmate living on the other side of the barrier?_ **Zed thought to himself one night. "** _No of course, not your soulmate can't be human, humans hate zombies."_ **He said to himself with a sigh as he rolled over in his bed and fell asleep.**

 **It was the first day of freshman year and zombies were allowed to go to school with humans. By now Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo like many other zombies had their the soulmates full name on them. Eliza with the letters BUCKY Bonzo had BREE and Zed had ADDISON. The three of them had been talking all summer about how no one in Zombie Town had any of those names they were confused were their soulmates human but that can't be right, humans hate zombies. Right?**

* * *

 _ **That's the end of the first chapter It was short I know but I just want to see how good I am at this but I promise they will get longer next chapter will be of Addison, Bucky, and Bree getting their soulmates names. please read and review tell me anything that I can do to make this story better for you guys. I'm doing this for the fandom.**_

 _ **PS I think this goes without saying but I don't own ZOMBIES or any of characters unless I make them up. Love ya'll3**_


	2. Addison and Bucky

_**Thank you for all of your kind reviews on the last chapter I think I'm gonna start updating this story every Sunday because I'm already suffering from writer's block so this might be a 2 part chapter. Please enjoy Love Signs chapter 2 part 1.**_

* * *

One night before bed, Missy and Dale told Addison the story of how they meet when they finally found out that they were soulmates. Ever since then, Addison had been waiting for her first letter. Addison got a Z on the back of her neck (her mom saw it while cutting her white hair)a couple days after her first day of second grade.

"Aw honey you got your first letter." Missy said with tears of joy in her eyes. "really mom let me see!" Addison said jumping out of her mom's lap. Her mom helped her move her hair out of the way so she could see the bright pink Z. "Yay I'm so excited maybe he goes to the same school as me," she said as she sat back in her mom's lap. Missy just laughed at this and finished her daughter's hair.

Meanwhile, Bucky had gotten an E and an L on his left calf in the time it took Addison to get her Z. The cousins always showed each other their letters and would plan out their joint weddings.

A few years later while he was pulling on his cheer pants. Bucky noticed two more letters an L and an I. He was confused no one in Seabrook had letters like that in their name. For now, he just shrugged this off.

On Addison's first day of seventh grade, Missy was braiding her blonde hair to the side, she was taken aback when saw the letters E and D on her daughter's neck. _None of the other parent's children have that name._ She thought to herself.

"Mommy, have I gotten any more letters?" Addison asked slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "umm yes sweetie, but I don't know how to tell you this." "tell me what," Addison said looking up at her mom. "well sweetie none of the parents here in Seabrook have children with the name that you have on your neck." "well, what are the other letters?" Addison said her voice laced with sadness. "An E and a D," Missy said.

That night Addison couldn't sleep she kept thinking about how no one in Seabrook had the name ZED. _Maybe just maybe he could be living on the other side of the barrier,_ she thought to herself quickly dismissing the thought. _no, he can't be a zombie we humans hate zombies right?_

* * *

Bucky was having the same thoughts as Addison, it was his first year of high school so he had his soulmates full name ELIZA, he just didn't know who she was. " _could she be living in Zombie Town"_ he said to himself " _no of course not we hate zombies ever since papa got bitten by one during the outbreak."_ but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he might never meet his soulmate _._

Bucky decided to talk this over with his parents. "mom, theres something I have to tell you." "Oh, honey I know. The name you have doesn't match anyone in Seabrook. And you think that you won't find your soulmate." Kitty said sitting next to her son. "Bucky I know that your soulmate is out there, she's here in Seabrook you'll find each other when it's the right time." "Ok, mom thanks for making me feel better." Bucky said as he got up from his place on the couch. "No problem sweetie."

Bucky went back to his room feeling better about his situation, but he still couldn't shake off the fact that his soulmate might be living on the other side of the barrier.

* * *

It was the night before her first day of High school, so by now she knew that she might never meet her soulmate. _Wait a sec didn't mom say that zombies are going to be allowed at school tomorrow?_ she thought to herself with a small smile. _Maybe he'll be there_ she thought again before turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **That's part one of chapter 2 part to will be of Bree getting Bonzo's name. I love that you guys are enjoying this FF and thanks again for the kind reviews. See y'all next week.**_


	3. Bree

_**This chapter is gonna be a shortie because we don't really get to see the much of Bree in the movie. Also, it might not make sense, But after this will be their first day of high school. And now Love Signs chapter 2 part 2.**_

* * *

Around the time of her first cheer competition at age 10 or 11, Bree was nervously practicing on the side of the stage. Then one of her teammate's pointed out a green B on the back of her thigh. She was so happy to finally get her first letter. (Everyone else on her team had gotten at least two or three by now)

As soon as she finished her routine Bree ran up to her parents to tell them the good news. "Oh my goodness you were so good, sweetie." her mom said giving her a big hug. "Mom guess what I got," Bree said jumping from foot to foot. A bright smile formed on her mother's face," Oh sweetie you got your first letter, I saw it while you were cheering." she said pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "Come on I wanna go tell dad," Bree said pulling her mom out of her seat.

* * *

A few years later as Bree was getting ready for her first day of seventh grade when she noticed a few more letters had appeared on her thigh. "MOM I GOT TWO MORE LETTERS." She yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Awww sweetie what did you get?" her mom said hugging her daughter. "an O and an N.," she said contorting her body so her mom could see the letters.

* * *

It was a week till her first day of freshman year and she had gotten the full name of her soulmate. There it was BONZO. Plastered on the back of her thigh for the whole town to see. Her mother had told her many times that none of the kids in Seabrook had that name but said that high school might be different and that maybe she'll find him there.

That night she lay in her bed thinking to herself _oh no, what us my soulmate is a zombie, but zombies are scary hideous creatures who are not to be trusted. my soulmate he, he can't be a zombie, he just can't._ Bree tossed and turned that night with this thought in her head. she just couldn't stop thinking about how her soulmate might be a zombie.

* * *

 _ **Guys, I am so sorry that this took so long to write things have just been crazy with school and cheerleading. I just tried to tackle too much last week. But now I'm back and hopefully, I can stick to my original schedule of posting every Sunday. Bye bye for now**_

 _ **PS Thank you so much for the kind reviews if you have any ideas feel free to share them I could really use some help with this.** **;)**_


	4. A girl and a Zombie

_**Hello, guys happy Sunday. Anyways, from now on the story will primarily be about Zed and Addison if there are any hints of Bronzo (Bree and Bonzo) or Beliza (Bucky and Eliza) I will let** **y'all**_ _ **know. By the way, I use a lot of dialogue from the movie Like a lot a lot. (it's like watching the movie, but I needed to do it so I could get this moving along)Zombies and I just wanna say that I do not own Disney Channels Zombies or any of the characters. (Like at all.) And now for the moment, you have all been waiting for Love Signs chapter 3 A girl and a zombie. P.S. This is gonna be split into two parts with different names. So keep that in mind.**_ _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Addison woke up with the brightest of smiles on her face. "Gimme an F gimme an I gimme an RST, it's the first day of freshman year for me me me," she said to herself in the mirror. She looked at her reflection and frowned pulling at her "blonde" hair a small tuft of white peeked out. "I Can't Change it nothing sticks and doctors they can't explain it" she said as she stuffed the hair back under the wig "but no one can know that I wear a wig if they did I could never fit in. And that's what high schools all about right? Anyway, I can't believe I might get to meet my soulmate today," she said braiding her "hair" to the side. "Zed sounds like a cool name doesn't it. I think it does,

And you know what I don't even care if he's a zombie." Addison said to herself as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked downstairs. "Addison sweetie we need to talk, " her mom said as her daughter started to eat her breakfast. "what is it, mom?" Addison asked around a mouthful of yogurt. "Well you know how we talked last night about how your soulmate might be a zombie," Missy said sitting next to her daughter. "Ya, what about it?" Addison said her face laced with confusion.

"Well honey as mayor I work with principal Lee on filing the student's paperwork and, " "and you found out that Zeds a zombie," Addison said stirring her spoon around in her yogurt. "Addison you do know that we hate zombies and that you will not be allowed to see him, right," Missy said looking in her daughter's tear-filled eyes. "Mom you can't just do that he's my soulmate we have to meet its, its just destiny," Addison said as she ran out if the house.

* * *

When Zeds alarm went off at 5 am he jumped out of bed took a quick shower (smiled at his soulmates name like he did every day) put on his nicest coveralls slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way downstairs to the kitchen table where his little sister was already seated. He stopped in the doorway and dropped to his knees. "Woof woof," he said imitating a dog. "come Zed. Come." she said patting her lap. He crawled on all fours over to her. "whos a good boy." she said ruffling her big brother's hair. "woof, me" he replied earning a giggle and pat on the head.

"here Zed try this," his father said walking out if the kitchen holding a pan with scrambled eggs, and," its brains in a can," he said scooping some of it on to his son's plate, "And some for you my little zombie angel". "It smells like gym sneakers dad," Zed said around a mouthful of food. "I know its great right," he said earning a chuckle out of his son. "Now listen son, don't think I haven't noticed that you got your soulmates name on your torso." he started.

"pops what if she's human?" Zed asked looking up at his father. "then we'll love her like family. Son, it doesn't matter if your soulmate is a human or a zombie shes your other half and all I can do as your father is support you." he said bringing his son into a hug. "Thanks pops," Zed said grabbing his backpack and high fiving his little sister "Hey, son don't mention it. And good luck at football tryouts. And have a good day at school son!" his father said with a wave. "Bye Zed!" his little sister yelled after him. " Bye pops, bye Zoey," he said waving and blowing his little sister a kiss.

As he jumped down the steps of his house he ran across the street to Bonzo's house and knocked on the door and on the other side he heard a, "zie zuma."(Bye moma) as the door opened and Bonzo walked out he clapped him on the shoulder. "You ready buddy?" Bonzo replied with a simple "Za" as they made their way back across the street to Eliza's house.

Zed stood in front of the door and yelled, "LET'S GO ELIZA!" all he got in return was a loud "UGH" and the door swung open. "Lighten up Eliza, we're going to a real school no more classrooms in a dingy basement," Zed said with a smile on his face. _And I might even get to meet my soulmate_ he thought to himself making his smile even brighter. He turned to talk to his friends when out of nowhere a gorgeous young blonde haired girl landed in his arms.

* * *

" _This is not how you should be starting your first day of high school,"_ she thought to herself " _But it's their fault I wouldn't be this upset if it weren't for them. I can't believe they don't want me to meet my soulmate. ugh, if they don't want me to meet him I'll just meet him in secret."_ Addison was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the handsome young zombie she had just crashed into. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" the boy said "she's a human Zed she'll be fine." a girl's voice said. "Eliza! You two go on ahead. I'll see you at school." Zed said waving off his friends.

 _Wait a second Zed_ she started to think _Zed as in your soulmate Zed._ "What I'm your what, wait, Addison, " Zed said searching for an answer (she had been thinking out loud) "umm yea that's me hi," Addison said shyly as her face burned a deep crimson. Zed stood her back upright. They stood there gazing into each other's eyes, for a second they felt like the only people on earth, until Addison heard her name being called as she was yanked away from Zed.

"ADDISON THERE YOU ARE!, get away from my cousin you brain-eating monster. If you ever even look at my cousin again it will not be pretty." Bucky said as he pulled Addison out of Zeds arms and sprayed a generous amount of sanitizer on his hands. "Stick with me cuz and those zombies will never bother you again," Bucky said with one more glare at Zed as he pushed Addison through the front door of the school.

"Bucky, that was Zed," Addison said not looking her cousin directly in the eyes. "Hold on, hold on wait wait wait that, that thing was your "soulmate" Addison that cannot be your soulmate," Bucky said sternly. "Well his name is plastered across the back of my neck, and he already knew my name so…" She said hoping he would make ends meet. "no this isn't happening I will not let my little cousin die at the hands of a merciless flesh-eating zombie." Bucky said walking her to the cheer lounge.

"Bucky what if he's not like that," Addison asked a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "not like that, Addison their all like that. And if aunt Missy and uncle dale haven't already forbidden it then I are not to see that zombie ever again." Bucky said pulling her into a hug. Addison pushed him away. "What is with this family it's been 50 years since that bite can't you just realize that maybe just maybe zombies can change."

She said tears pricking at her eyes. "Addison zombies are monsters they can't change what's in their DNA," Bucky said as the bell rang signaling that she needed to get to class. "It's best if you're not late on the first day of school Addison I'll see you at lunch. " And they left their conversation at that.

* * *

"Eliza! Bonzo!" Zed yelled out to his friends. "It's nice to see you didn't forget about us while you were talking to fleshy-mcheartbeat over there," Eliza said with an eye roll. "Eliza I'm gonna say this the nicest way I can: Chill the heck out. Why are so on edge with everyone? We didn't even get a hey this morning all we got was a "UGH". What's going on?" Zed said standing in front of Eliza putting his hands on her shoulders "I guess you're right I have been a little on edge, I think it's just because we have to go to a human school but look they don't even let us interact with them." she said gesturing to the gate and doorways labeled Humans and Zombies. "And I bet you five bucks we still have to learn in a dingy old basement."

she said shrugging out of his hold and walking towards the doors. "All I'm saying is things need to change." She finished. Zed looked at Bonzo. "Baby steps," he said as they walked inside the glass doors and downstairs to a: dingy basement. :( " I owe Eliza five bucks now." Zed said with an eye roll as he opened the door to their "classroom".

"Hello, students." Principal Lee said nervously. "I'm principal Lee, we are so happy to be forced to have you here. Please do NOT leave the basement. And have a nice day." she finished making her escape. "Umm Principal Lee." Zed started. "Ok," she said.

"How do I try out for football." "And the computer club" Eliza added. "Uh gruzic," Bonzo said lifting his tuba case. "Music classes." Zed translated "Bonzo's an artist." he said as Bonzo played a note on his instrument. Principal Lee held up her hand signaling for him to stop. "Let me ask you this does that involve you leaving the basement?" Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo all exchanged looks. "I mean I guess so yea, " Zed said obviously. "Then I guess you don't. So no tryouts for you I'm sorry I don't mean it, have a nice day that's just an expression. Excuse me!" she said as she squeezed past the trio of zombies.

Once she was out of sight Zed slipped out of the "classroom" unnoticed. He was halfway there when he stubbed his toe on a magazine stand in the hallway. "OWWW AWE OWWW." He cried out, so loud that a student passing by saw him and screamed "Rouge Zombie AHHHHH" as she pulled the Z-Alarm.

Soon the entire student body was running down the halls, trying to escape. "Guys it's completely fine you don't have to worry about it," Zed said with no success. He turned around and locked eyes with the captain of the football "rouge zombie get em." he said leading the team in chasing the zombie. "Oh no," Zed said running away.

* * *

Author notes:

 _ **Hey guys. I really hope you liked today's chapter again I have not and will not ever own Zombies. (but I told you I was gonna use a lot of dialogue from the movie) I have been writing this chapter all week and really hope you all like it. Also if y'all ever want to talk to me personally my Instagram is:** **gabrielleb_11**_

 _ **I want to give a big shout out to caps1031 they have been helping me with this whole thing from curing me of my writer's block and answering any and all of my questions. I wouldn't be getting these chapters out without them so thank you so so so much caps1031. (Also you should go read her fanfic our year it's actually amazing.)**_


	5. The Zombie Saferoom

**So I'm gonna keep this nice and short this a continuation of the last chapter. I don't own Disney's Zombies or any of the characters. But I do use a lot of dialogue from the movie. And tomorrow is the LIVE VOTE, if you live over here on the west coast it's gonna be from 5-6 let's get Milo and Witney that mirror ball trophy. Now for your featured presentation: Love signs chapter 5: The Zombie Saferoom**

* * *

Zed ran around the corner coming across a door with the words "Zombie Safe Room" on it. _Perfect_ he thought letting himself in. He was too busy finding a hiding spot, that he didn't hear the door opening as he ran passed a box of bandages almost knocking it over. Alerting the girl who had just entered the room.

* * *

"Ok I know this is scary Bree, but there's a zombie safe room right there. It's gonna be ok." Addison said trying to calm her best friend down. In her fit of panic, Bree saw Zed enter the room and ran away screaming. As the door closed on Zed, the football team rounded the corner and ran down the hall. Addison rolled her eyes and entered the room.

She stopped when she heard a box being ran into. "Hello?" she called out. "Hello?" a familiar male voice replied. "Hello!?" she said a little louder than before. Now knowing that the other person in the room was female, Zed put on the old Necrodopolus charm, "Why Hello" he said with just enough swag. "Don't get any ideas buster, the only thing more deadly than my high kick is my low kick."

Her voice was like music to his ears. "Addie is that you." Zed said as the lights turned on. "Zed!" Addison said running to hug him. Just being wrapped up in his arms Addison felt at home, like she was finally accepted. She felt hers eyes start to sting with tears. Zed felt the droplets on his shirt and lifted her face so she could see him. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked his eyes searching her face. "My, my family" she managed to get out through sobs.

"They hate zombies," she said continuing "they said I was forbidden from seeing you. But your my soulmate your name is etched across the back of my neck." She said turning around and pulling her hair up and out of the way revealing the "tattoo". Zed ran his fingers across the letters. He turned her around and started to lift up his shirt. "Woah woah hey hey hey," she said stopping him. "I wanna be with you but we are only fifteen." Zed let out a chuckle

"Addie I'm trying to show you my "tattoo"." He said starting to pull his shirt up again. And there they were etched on his torso the letters of her name. She stepped closer running her fingers on his cool skin, he relaxed at her touch. "But what are we gonna do about my parents, or more importantly Bucky" she sighed, Zed wrapped his arm around her, she leaned into him. "Addie we're soulmates we'll make this work." He said giving her a loving squeeze.

"How did I get so lucky" Addison said looking up at the handsome zombie. "I'm the lucky one" He replied kissing the top of her head. Silently letting her know that everything was gonna be alright. They sat in complete comfortable silence until Zed broke it.

"So any plans after school?" He said running a cold hand softly up and down her arm comforting her. "OMG I totally forgot about the cheer tryouts." She said jumping up. "Oof that's a tough gig to get." He said sitting up. "I know but I love it, I've been in cheer camps since like forever, what about you?" Addison said grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. "I'm trying out for football." He said throwing an invisible football at her. Addison giggled.

"Really well just know that when you're out there I'll be cheering for you." She said looking up at him. In the next second everything happened so quickly she was being yanked away from him by some familiar hands. _Oh no not now Bucky_ she thought to herself with an eye roll.

"Cuz what did I tell you, you are not to be with this, this thing." Bucky said glaring at Zed. "Bucky he has a name an." "Addison I don't care what it's name is." He said cutting her off. "Now let's go Seabrook awaits." He said pushing her out of the room. He walked up to Zed pointing a finger in his face. "I swear zombie you are pushing this. I don't care if your her soulmate you two will never be together" He said pushing him back and turning to exit the room.

Zed was left completely shocked and alone with only his thoughts keeping him company. _We're soulmates of course we're gonna be together someday, but this town hates zombies, no one would accept our relationship Addison wouldn't be able to cheer, I don't wanna do that to her. But I can't think about that now, it's time to ball out._ He exited the room heading towards the field chanting who's the zombie I'm the zombie with every step.

* * *

"Welcome to football tryouts now as we all this town is a cheerleading town and our football team is awful, so we are not gonna win this year. Good news for you, you all made the team whoopee." Coach said dryly "Yess" Zed cheered throwing his hands up in the air. "except for the zombie." Coach finished. "WHAT?!" Zed said dropping his hands. "Principle Lee said you guys shouldn't even leave the basement. She didn't tell you guys that."

"Nope don't think so" He lied, "Think I would've remembered that." He said lying once more. Coach gave him a knowing look. "Please just let me be on the team" He pleaded "We can't have a zombie on the team we'll look like a laughing stock." Coach said sending him back towards the school. Zed rolled his eyes grabbed his bag and stomped off the field. _I hope Addie has better luck than me,_ he thought as he started the 2 mile trek back to Zombie Town.

Meanwhile cheer tryouts were going great Addison and Bree had just gotten their silver Pom-poms which meant that they were official members of the Seabrook High cheer team. Everyone was congratulating and celebrating until Bucky quieted them down. "And now let the cheer initiation begin." Addison and Bree shared questioning looks.

* * *

That night Addison and Bree found themselves standing in the middle of Zombie Town with a dozen eggs. The street lights illuminating the rows of Zombie houses and a little girl around the age of seven was looking at the flowers in her garden when when she was called into the house for dinner. They turned back to Bucky who had a very evil smirk on his face . "Now egg that zombie house and you'll both officially be one of us." Bucky said high fiving Lacy. "What no Bucky we can't do that." Addison said looking at Bree who nodded her agreement.

"You look lost" said an older looking zombie. Bucky and the Aceys got out of there faster than Bonzo in a fire. The zombie glared at Addison and Bree, they quickly ducked behind some trash cans. They heard footsteps walking down the stairs and braced themselves for what was coming next. Addison stiffened as the zombie came around the corner, but relaxed and let out the breath she didn't know she holding, when she saw it was Zed.

She lunged towards the zombie only to be pulled back by Bree. "Addy what are you doing" she whispered "It's fine Bree" Addison said wiggling out of her grasp. She threw her arms around his neck dropping the carton of eggs at their feet. Zed pushed her away and looked down, confusion and hurt written all over his face. "Zed, what's wrong?"

Addison asked turning his face towards her. "What were you guys gonna do with those" He asked rhetorically. "Absolutely nothing " she said reassuring him. "My cousin he's a jerk about Zombies and it's cheer initiation." She saw hurt in his eyes once more. "Not that that's a good excuse, I'm so sorry." Addison said moving to hug him once more. Zed pushed her back again. "But what are we gonna do your parents they forbid you from seeing me and if Bucky sees me with you 'things aren't gonna be pretty'"

He said quoting the cheer captain. Addison moved his hand so she could step closer to him grabbing his face in her hands. "then we'll just have to make sure they don't see us together." She said with a smile. Zed gave her a sad smile that said he wasn't convinced. "Zed you're my soulmate it doesn't matter what they say we are going to be together. Someday." She said moving her hands around his neck for a hug.

They jumped apart they heard a loud "AWWWWWWWW!" Coming form Bree as she ran up to Addison pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "That's him that's your soulmate! He's pretty cute." Bree said whispering the last part. "Hey lay off my soulmate, or things are gonna get ugly." She teased. "All right down tiger." Zed said holding her back. They all burst out in a fit of giggles but were silenced by the clock that overlooked Zombie Town.

"10:00 already" Bree said yanking Addison towards the barrier. "Well a, see you tomorrow Zed!" Addison yelled as they turned the corner. Zed laughed to himself as he walked back inside. _My soulmate is amazing._

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Well I hope you liked this weeks chapter. And I made a Instagram for this fanfic It's called: gabrielleb_11 please go follow it if you want updates on new chapters or pictures from the chapters.**

 **Also would like to give another shoutout to caps1031 because their fan fic is the reason this one exists. I'm a very shy kid who isn't very good at writing anything so when I started to read fanfictions I just wished that I could do that. I never really had the courage to do so until I read "our year" it was just so good and every new chapter never ceases to amaze me.**

 **Again tomorrow is the LIVE VOTE, so if you are on the west coast it's gonna be from 5-6. Love you guys so so so so much and see you next Sunday 3- Gabby**


	6. The Pep Rally

**GUYS I HAVE BEEN EMOTIONALLY SCARRED FOR A WEEK! A WHOLE WEEK! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT OUR BOY DIDN'T WIN! But I am so proud of him and Witney that freestyle was AMAZING! Anyway disclaimer I don't own Disney or the movie Zombies but I do use a lot of dialogue from the movie. And now for your featured presentation.**

* * *

The next morning everyone was filing into their classrooms (and basements). when Addison spotted a certain cheer captain, who just so happened to be her cousin.

"Hey, Bucky," she said as she arrived at the school. "Wassup cuz." he said all nonchalant. "Zombies are students here at Seabrook too." Addison said giving him a sad look. He held up his hand stopping her. "Addison zombies distract people from what's important cheer, us, me." He said with his signature jazz hands. "But we can't just go around tormenting them." She retorted sharply.

"It's best if you don't try to mess with things," he said patting her wig. "Pep rally today your gonna rock it." And with that he walked into the school. Addison was left stunned, until a familiar voice put her mind at ease. "Good morning, soulmate" Zed Said as he walked up to the fence. Even through the small holes she could see the sparkles in his eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked noticing her dazed look.

"You'd need a dollar for all of mine" she joked. Before continuing. "Well let's see, I tried to tell Bucky off for you know the whole house egging thing, and then he proceeded to make me feel even worse about this." She said motioning to her wig. "So I've just had the best gosh dang morning ever." She said sarcastically. But Zed was more focused on why she would feel bad about her beautiful "blonde"hair. "What did you mean, I mean look at you you're perfect." Zed said with a certain twinkle in his eyes that made Addison melt.

"huh" Then it hit her he was wondering why she would hate her Seabrook perfect "blonde" locks. "It's a wig, my real hair is freakish." Addison rushed out. Zed was so heartbroken here was this beautiful girl, his soulmate(he might add) talking about how ugly she thinks her hair is. "Well can see" he said leaning closer only to be stopped by the fence. The Z-Patrol officer that had been watching their conversation saw this and walked right over. "Do we need to take a trip downtown?" She asked as she twisted Zeds arm behind his back. "Woah woah officer, he's all good." Addison said as she looked into Zed's watery eyes.

"Sweetie get to class we don't want to ruin that Seabrook perfection by talking to zombies now do we." The officer said twisting his arm even more. A look of pure satisfaction on her face as Zed's contorted with pain. "Hey stop! You're hurting him" Addison said hitting the fence. "Get to class I'll deal with this zombie." The officer said again. Addison held her head up, "I am not going anywhere until you let him go." The officer just rolled her eyes "fine, but I'm watching you zombie." She dropped his arm and walked away. "You didn't have to do that." Zed said shaking out his arm. "Yes I did she was hurting you." Addison said as they started to walk inside.

"Umm so there's a pep rally today," Addison said not wanting to go to class. "Zombies don't really pep rallies." Eliza said from behind Zed. "Eliza," Zed chastised. "What?" She said with a shrug. "We'll think about it." Zed said as he walked through the doors and down to the basement. Addison wore the brightest of smiles as she walked to the cheer lounge.

* * *

"Of course Zeds not coming Zombies at a pep rally would cause major drama." Addison said as she put her hair bow in. "THERE'S ZOMBIES AT THE PEP RALLY!" Bree yelled her voice laced with panic. Addison turned and ran to the door with a big smile. "They wouldn't dare" Bucky said as watched from the doorway as Zed, Eliza, Bonzo and a few of their fellow zombies started filling up the bleachers. He inhaled sharply "Stacy, Lacy, Tracy get out the spirit sticks." He said with a not so subtle evil smile.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged us out here to see cheery mc'cheerstine, I think I'm gonna be sick." Eliza deadpanned as they found seats. "Shhh it's starting" Zed said as the cheerleaders started. As soon as her blue eyes met those sparkly brown ones, Addison's smile grew as she performed. (Mainly for her soulmate, she might add). Everything was going well the routine started out as your normal run of the mill cheer routine, until the music stopped and Bucky said, "Let's turn up the heat." And a large sparkler was thrown to him. Bonzo immediately started to go into panic mode (because you know fire bad) Zed saw this and tried to calm him down. "Hey buddy a little fires not gonna hurt us." He said holding him in place. But it was no use.

"FIRE!" Bonzo yelled as he pushed Zed off of him making him knock his Z-Band on the bleacher making it go unstable, and darted out of the gym. In his haste he sacred off the cheerleaders that had just thrown Addison up into the air. "BONZO!" Zed yelled after his friend. He looked down at his arm as the blackened veins started to creeping up to his neck. His eyes turned dark and sunk deep into his head. _Brains, BRAINS_ he thought _BRAINS, BRAINS EVERYWHERE_ he looked around trying to get a grip on his zombie. He looked up to Addison falling to the ground. "ADDISON!" He said his voice low and distorted. He ran to her so quickly that he didn't notice the way he exploded through the football team.

With swift slide he caught her while also banging his Band on the floor. Knocking it back online "Hey" Addison said gazing into his eyes "Hey" Zed said returning her gaze. "You me we gotta talk!" Coach yelled from across the gym, startling the two teens.

* * *

Zed has been sitting in the cheer lounge while Coach and Principal Lee talked, "He ran through the offensive line men like they were scrawny freshman" Coach said walking over to Zed. "Principal Lee I can explain" Zed said standing up. "Coach wants you on the team." She said interrupting him. "Really" The Zombie said unconvinced. "Yea, with a monster like you," Zed gave him a look, "monster _player_ like you we could turn the football team around. It sounds so dreamy, I NEED YOU ON THE TEAM ZED!" He finished shaking the teenager. "Umm ok can you just give me a sec to like think it over." Zed said shrugging out of his hold. "Oh ya ya sure." Coach said taking a few steps back.

Zed took in a deep breath, "Who's the zombie? I'm the zombie! And this zombie's playin' some ball!" He said pumping himself up. Hey turned back towards the adults, "I can only agree if there are some changes, full integration for all zombies." He started "but there's only one little problem you haven't won a game yet." Principal Lee said. Zed gave her knowing look, "That's a mere technicality" He shot back. "Could you throw my star player a bone, not literally." Coach said "ok in good favor I will allow zombies to eat in the cafeteria, and once you start racking in those wins, then we can talk about those other demands alright." She said giving him a knowing smile.

"Ya deal" Zed said enthusiastically as coach hugged him "I'll see you practice Zed" He said as he walked out "ok I'll see ya" Zed said shaking his hand. He turned to Principal Lee as she reached out a hand, Zed took it and pulled her into a hug. "Principal Lee get in here. You're the best." He said as he pulled away.

* * *

 **Hey guys hoped you loved today's chapter also happy thanksgiving I know I'm thankful for Zombies and everyone behind it. But I'm also thankful for you guys I didn't think that so many people would be back each week to read this, and you guys never fail to make my blush at all your nice comments. Thank you so much.**

 **So this was supposed to be longer specifically to where they sing "Someday" but I just couldn't get it there yet so look out for that next week.**

 **Also I am currently living in the bubble with the author of "I'm rooting for us" (psst go read it it's also amazing) where Team Witlo won the mirrorball so if you all would like the join me feel free. XD Love you guys so so much see you next time.**

 **P.S. go fallow gabrilleb_11**


	7. SOMEDAY

**No intro let's get to the ZEDDISON SWEET STUFF!**

* * *

That afternoon Zed, Bonzo, Eliza, And their fellow zombies found themselves standing outside of the high school's cafeteria. "Hello, students this is Principal Lee, as you may have heard zombie students are now allowed to eat it the cafeteria." The cafeteria filled with annoyed grunts and some very surprised what's. "oh just deal with it." Principal Lee finished. Everyone turned to see the door open revealing the brain-eating monsters.

"Huh the human cafeteria, wow Zed you really delivered," Eliza said patting him on the back. Everyone's eyes were on them as they made their way to the back of the cafeteria. Zed looked back to see Addison with the biggest most brightest smile ever.

"Our very own lunch table in the darkest corner under fluorescent lights and by the trash cans," Eliza said as she and Zed sat down. "I know… it's perfect, living large and in charge." Zed said as he caught an apple from Bonzo. Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria Bree was going on and on about how much she loves soap and Addison was (for the most part) listening in, she was too busy staring dreamily at Zed to notice when Bree asked her a question. "Addy are you ok," Bree said waving a hand in front of her face.

"My hearts racing and my palms are sweaty." She said still dreamy-eyed. "Oh no, you have the FLU," Bree said grabbing her arm. "No, it's Zed" She said, again still dreamy-eyed. "He just saved me from being a pancake earlier," Addison said, "my hero" she sighed. "I hear ya, your so lucky Addy, you get to know who your soulmate is I'm just left in the dark," Bree said with a sad smile. "Don't worry Bree I'm gonna help you find Bonzo. Your gonna have your happily ever after. I'll make sure if it." Addison said pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Hey, Addison!" Zed yelled starting the two girls. The whole cafeteria fell silent. "Well, I can't be rude," Addison said standing up and heading towards the back of the cafeteria. "Hey uh as they say in old zombie tongue, guzzar nutty gazane garstic," She said confidently as the zombies exchanged confused looks. "I looked it up online," she said with a bright smile.

"Umm you just thanked me for rubbing peanut butter on your umbrella." Zed said as few others giggled next to him. "Oh um I meant, welcome to the cafeteria." She said relaxing as she looked into Zeds eyes. "Thanks" He said relaxing at the sight of hers. Bonzo opened his hand revealing a flower that had been carved into a flower. She was about to thank him when "the Aceys" yanked her away.

"Excuse me" She said throwing the apple back. "You know your talking to zombies right" Tracey said tilting his head at their table. " I'm fighting against intolerance." Addison said back. "Ooo I fought mine by eliminating dairy." Lacey said trying to contribute. "Uh Zombie intolerance" Addison retorted. "Oh ok look your cousin is not gonna be happy your pilling around with zombies." She said whispering the last part. "Cheerleaders don't support freaks." Stacey said "O right Bucky did say there was something different about you, I can see that now." Tracey said glaring at her.

Addison went into panic mode. "No I, I'm not different" she said trying to deflect the conversation. "Your smile is that an overbite." Lacey said walking up to her. "Is one leg longer than the other?" Stacey added. "Do you wear corrective lenses?" Tracey asked. "No! No I'm not different I'm the samest person you've ever met." She said "hanging with zombies can be hazardous you could end up at the reject table like that." Lacey said with all of the snapping as they turned and walked away. Addison was on the verge of crying when she saw Zeds face as she ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Zed saw her leave and followed her out. He found her standing in front of the trophy case. "Ah ze perfect picnic spot." He said putting on a (terrible) French accent as he handed her the Apple from earlier. Addison took the apple smiling, it quickly faltered, "I'm sorry I couldn't sit with you at lunch." She said walking up the stairs. "I wanted to it's just,"

"No I get it, someday maybe." Zed said interrupting her. "Thanks for saving me at the pep rally." She continued as Zed followed her up the stairs. "Are you kidding, I'm gonna be on the football team," He said enthusiastically. "And if things go well zombies will be more excepted, and maybe we could like hang out in public" he said hopefully. "Wouldn't that be something," Addison said taking a deep breath, "This town, this school it's hard not fitting in" She said with a sigh. "Well how would you know, you're perf,"

"No I'm not, remember" she interrupted pointing at her "hair"

"Well you're perfect to me, soulmate" Zed said with a wink. His swagger made Addison laugh.

The teens heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so they ran to a nearby Zombie Safe Room. "Huh this is where we first met," Addison said as she looked around the room. Zed inhaled deeply before taking a piece of paper out of his backpack, he looked over and saw her smiling up at him. He then felt his barely beating heart "race", and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, boy did this girl rock his whole world.

Addison noticed this and asked, " Zed everything ok?" Zed stopped mid palm wipe and smiled. "Yea I'm just a little nervous." He said trying and failing to sound fine. "Why are you nervous?" She asked her voice laced with concern. _Better now than never Necrodopolous,_ Zed thought to himself "I a, I wrote you a poem," he rushed out hiding his face behind the paper. If his cheeks could blush they'd be bright red. Addison was speechless no one had ever done anything so sweet for her. "Oh you didn't have to do that." She said tears brimming her eyes. "Ok but I did," he said with a chuckle Addison laughed too silently telling him to go on "so um here it goes,

 _I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?_

 _A girl and a zombie._

 _You're from the perfect paradise and I'm living on the darker side,_

 _right from the start you caught my eye,"_ he said winking " _and something inside me came to life_

 _so let them talk if they wanna_

 _let them talk if their gonna_

 _we're gonna do what we wanna_

 _so let them talk if they wanna_

 _Someday this could be ordinary_

 _someday could we be something extraordinary_

 _you and me side by side out in the broad daylight_

 _if they laugh we'll say we're gonna be,_

 _Someday"_

By now Addison had tears streaming down her face, she practically jumped off of the cot she was sitting on and threw her arms around the zombie, showering his cheeks with kisses. "That was the best most sweetest gift ever." She said still crying, Zed laughed and wiped her eyes,

"Umm there's uh, something I wanna ask you," He said avoiding her eyes "ok well there something I wanna ask you," Addison said avoiding his eyes, trying not to get lost in the sparkle. "Oh um well then you go first" he said scratching the back of his head. "No it's ok you go first" Addison said with a smile. They both took in a deep breath, "ok so I know we're soulmates but do wanna go out with me?" They both said with their eyes closed at the same time they looked at each other and broke out into a fit of giggles and chuckles. "I would love to go out with you Addy." He said kissing the top of her head. She smiled at the nickname,

"ok but if I have a cute a nickname you need one too." Addison said picking up her backpack. The bell would be ringing soon and they both had to get read for the game. Zed tapped his chin pretending to think, " what about swagalious." He said with a wink and a smirk. " No definitely not" Addison said trying and failing to hide her laughter. "Ooo I got it Zedikins" she said proudly "Zedikins?" Zed said giving her a look that said "are you being serious right now?" Addison fake punched his arm "yes, now let's get to the football game my handsome Zedikins." Addison said pulling him towards the door. "You know I think that nicknames growing on me." He said as the bell rang.

"See you on the field, I'll be cheering for you!" Addison yelled as Zed ran to the locker room "see ya Addy" he yelled back

* * *

Author notes

 **Here it is the long awaited someday chapter I hope you liked the way I made it into a poem for Addy, disclaimer I do not own Disney Zombies or the song Someday or any dialogue I used**

 **So I may or may not have binge read "our year" for the third time and used Tracy's nickname for Zed sue me (please don't) but that fanfic is awesome and I can't wait to see the rest of Zeds b-day festivities**

 **Thank you so much to everyone for coming back each week and spending time with our fav zombies and humans until next see y'all later bye! XD :)**


	8. The Football games in between

**I do not own ZOMBIES. I am so sorry this was supposed to be out on Monday and I know y'all have been waiting so here it is chapter 8. I hope y'all love it and I'll see you next Sunday.**

* * *

"All right boys we got this there's no I in team. OK! But there is an I on ZOMBIE, but that's not important. Let's go, Seabrook." Zed said, trying to get his team fired up.

"Hey be my guest the zombies all yours," one of his teammates said to their opponent just as the whistle blew and he moved out of the way literally letting him bash heads with Zed. Zed hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Oh Zombie down," Bucky said as he clapped and began the next cheer. Addison watched the game feeling very distraught, she knew Zed could to better. "Come on Zed." She thought aloud.

As the ball snapped again Zed successfully spun past two players before being brutally tackled to the ground. Their quarterback picked up the ball and ran into the end zone.

Zoey, Zevon, Bonzo And even Eliza came out to support Zed even if things weren't going very well. "At least the cheerleaders are amazing," Zoey said looking up at her father. "Go, Seabrook! Go, Seabrook! Go, Seabrook!" Zoey said imitating them. "We don't clap for cheerleaders," Eliza said as she watched the game. Zoey then quietly cheered behind her back.

* * *

The team went into the locker rooms for halftime, Zed attentively listened as Coach gave them some more plays. "Here's what you need to do," Coach said as he drew a series of X's and O's on the chalkboard. "I'm only gonna try this once so all you have to do is… MOVE FORWARD, MOVE ALL THE WAY FORWARD!"

He yelled as he drew lines going towards the top of the board. "Look I knew we were gonna lose and I think you all knew it too, so just go out there and lose better? Go, team." He said with a shrug.

Coach chuckled and slapped Zed on the back, "doggone if you didn't get me dreaming of winning huh, shame on me. What is happening out there." Coach pleaded. "I don't know Coach maybe it's team chemistry, but I don't think their even blocking for me," Zed said his voice just above a whisper.

"Hey Zed I thought we had a deal you didn't keep your end of it, so win this game or it's back to the basement," Principal Lee said very threateningly "Hey Coach great idea now people hate us and we're losing." She said as she left the room.

"What happened to that brute strength I saw at the pep rally?" Coach asked hitting Zeds shoulder pads "oh my Z-Band was actually turned off an-," Zed started "Great use that take it and use it." Coach said as he left the locker room.

"No, I can't," Zed yelled after him. Zed sighed as he sat down on a bench thinking to himself for a moment then a bright idea popped into his head… or maybe a not so bright one.

* * *

"No, I'm not letting you talk me into this" Eliza said from behind her computer. "Come on I just need a little zom boost like what happened at the pep rally." Zed quickly rushed out. "Yea like that wasn't a total disaster." She retorted sarcastically "I'm not doing it"

"You already jail-broke your Z-Band to play video games," Zed said pointing to her wrist. "This is different this is ludicrously dangerous." She said with nothing but concern for her friend. "Look if I win this game that's good for us and that's good for zombies, and isn't that what we need." He said pointedly.

Eliza rolled her eyes as she opened up her computer. _"Success,"_ he thought as she started typing out some codes. "Oh woah way too zombie she said as she scrolled back and forth with her mouse. "Ok, there we go." She said with one final click. Zed looked down at his band, "That's it?" He asked as he got up. "That's it " Eliza replied.

"And never swipe to the left ok that'll corrupt the software only left never right, got it," Eliza said pointing a finger in his chest. "Got it," He said holding his hands up defensively. "Hey and if you smell smoke stop drop and roll," Eliza said as he ran back onto the field, Zed smiled and tossed his helmet as he ran back onto the field.

"Coach said we can do this, so let's do this! Let's go mighty shrimp break on 5!" Zed said from the middle of the team huddle. Once he finished the team just walked away dismissively. "Ok," he shrugged as he joined them on the field.

Once he got into position he swiped his finger across the screen of his Z-Band. His veins turned black, his eyes darkened and sunk deep into his head, he out a small growl as the whistle blew.

As soon that ball snapped Zed caught it and crashed into the fullback sending him straight to the floor, then he made his way to the end zone smacking players to the ground left and right. He threw the ball up and growled out "too easy" with a low and distorted voice.

"Yay! Go Zed!" Addison cheered while jumping up and down. The team's quarterback held the ball as Zed ran up to kick it, sending it flying into the end zone.

From the sidelines, Addison took Bucky's megaphone, "Feel that breeze it's not a sneeze zombies score and run with ease! Whoooo!" She cheered before Bucky could yank it away from her. "What're you doing?" He asked "Cheering" Addison replied "the football team hasn't won since forever, but we can change that. I bet the whole squad cheering together could lead the football team to victory" She said with bright eyes and a big smile.

Bucky scoffed "you know what that whole idealistic kind of positive attitude, has no place in cheer so stop." He said giving her the death glare.

Seabrook high won the game 78-35 after Zed literally jumped over the group of guys coming towards him. He quickly swiped his Z-Band back online before Addison ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Wow you were amazing," she said looking up at him. "Thanks, awesome cheers," he said looking down at her. Addison just smiled and hugged him tighter.

* * *

The next morning on his way to school Zed took in a nice deep breath. "Ah, life is good." He said as he jumped down the stairs and was on his way.

Once he got there he was happy to see that the gate and signs labeled HUMANS and ZOMBIES had both been removed.

At lunch, the zombie table had become way more crowded and you could barely find a seat with all the humans there.

Addison watched Zed from across the room as she got up to go say hi to him she felt a tug on her arm. "You're either pro cheerleader or pro-zombie, decide now." Bucky said sternly wait what you don't know how hard I,"

"What's it gonna be?" Bucky interrupted "I I wanna be a cheerleader that's all I've ever wanted." Addison said sadly she couldn't believe her own cousin was making her choose between her soulmate and her passion, "Good" Bucky said satisfied. Addison couldn't even look at Zed as she ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Zed was making the headlines of every newspaper in Seabrook and Zombie Town. Soon everyone knew of him, the star fullback that led his team through an undefeated season. He caught the eyes of many universities including UOS University of Seabrook and USB University of South Beach in the next town over. But he also caught the eye of someone from the past.

* * *

 **Author note**

 **Now, who could that be? Guess we'll find out soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed that. As always leave a review, you guys always make me smile.**

 **I am so sorry I had to upload this late, my parents threw a surprise birthday party for my cousin, heck this was a surprise party for me too lol. Anyways thanks so much for reading and I'll see y'all later bye! XD**


	9. The homecoming game part 1

**Author Notes**

 **So this weeks chapter gets really heavy it also doesn't really go along with the movie (I hope that's ok) but there's gonna be a lot of Zeddison fluff.**

* * *

" _You can't just leave us, Zara," Zevon said tears brimming his eyes as he looked down at the infant in his arms. "Zoey's only a baby. She's gonna need her,"_

" _Mommy," a small voice said interrupting him. "Where are you going?" A seven-year-old Zed walked up to her clutching his stuffed dog Zander close to his chest._

" _Zed, go back to sleep," Zevon said as the young zombie let out a loud yawn. "Zeddy, come here sweetheart," Zara said kneeling down and sitting him on her leg. "Mommy has to go away for a while," She said as she wiped her tears away._

" _Will you be back?" Zed asked his sparkly brown eyes meeting her green ones. "I .. I don't know sweetie." She said looking anywhere but at him. He forcefully jumped off of her._

 _If Zed was being honest He didn't know what was going on, but he did know something._

 _For the past couple of weeks, his mom and dad had been fighting. It always started with "Their just kids they need you" and Zara would argue "I can't handle two kids, after Zoey is born, I.. I'm leaving." And every night Zed would cry himself to sleep, the thought of waking up without his mom being there scared him. He loved his mom her stories, her hugs, the way she made the darkest cloud go away, her smile alone could light up a room._

 _Zed's mind was spiraling out of control he was confused as to why his awesome rockstar mom would just leave him and his new baby sister, he was mad at her for tearing their family apart. At that moment he wanted to drop down on his knees and beg her to stay, but all Zed could say was,_

" _just.. just GO!" His little voice shaking with each word. "Zeddy, sweet-"_

" _I SAID GO!" Zed said interrupting her, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "If you don't want to take care of Zoey I will! And I will ALWAYS be there for her. No matter what!"_

 _And with that being said Zara picked up her bag and walked out the door._

 _Zed turned around to see his dad staring back at him with tear rimmed eyes. "Zed why did you do that" Zevon said looking down at his son._

" _Because dad, I hear you guys talk every night she said that she couldn't take care of me and Zoey," Zed said his tears flowing freely._

" _Son, are you gonna be ok?" Zevon asked pulling his son into a tight hug. "I don't know dad I really don't know. But I'll try to stay strong." Zed said Zevon gave him a small smile "that's ok son but, we're gonna be ok. I mean yea it's gonna take some getting used too, but we'll get through this." He said pulling his kids into a warm embrace._

* * *

October 19 the date was burned into his brain. All Zed wanted to do was curl up and stay in bed all day. Zoey doesn't remember what happened but he remembered every moment. And it infuriated him, how could someone do that to their kids especially a newborn baby girl. But Zed didn't have time to think about that now, cause he heard Zoey's little footsteps running into his room. Sure enough, the door flew open and a little green haired blur ran in and jumped on him.

"TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!" Zoey yelled as she landed. "Are you excited to see me play or the cheerleaders," Zed said with a fake pout. Zoey threw her arms around her big brother, "Of course I love seeing you bash heads with the other team, but if I get to see real-life cheerleaders then that's just a plus." She said booping his nose.

"Awwww how did I get so lucky, I have the best little sister ever," Zed said standing up and putting her on his hip as he walked down to the kitchen.

"What are you even talking about. If anyone here is lucky it's me I have the coolest big bro ever!" She said laughing as Zed put her down.

"Yea your right, I am pretty cool," Zed said popping his collar, which earned him not only a laugh but a soft punch to the arm as well. "Ok fine let's just agree that we're both pretty lucky, deal?" He said holding out a fist. "Deal," Zoey said bumping it.

* * *

Zed hung his head low as he walked through the hallways of Seabrook high school. He slowly walked to his locker and sighed resting his head on the door.

"Hey Zed," Eliza said softly. The first place Zed went to after his mom left was Eliza's house, he needed to go somewhere, where he could just take a break and Eliza's was his first choice. She had always been like a sister to him(before Zoey came of course). "Hey E," He said sadly, as he lifted his head and opened his locker.

"So you've got the big homecoming game today." She said trying to cheer him up. Seeing Zed so sad really hurt her. Zed only shrugged in response.

"I mean Go Mighty Shrimp!" She said trying her best to imitate the cheerleaders. Zed chuckled softly and turned to her. "E you know I love ya, but promise me you won't become a cheerleader that was weird," Zed said shivering at the thought of Eliza in the bright pink uniforms. "I'll do you one better I pinky promise," She said holding up her pinky. Zed smiled and hooked her pinky.

"Thanks," Zed said closing his locker "you always know how to make me feel better," He said as they started to walk to homeroom. "Don't mention it, it's the least I can do?" Eliza said.

As they turned the corner Eliza crashed into Bucky "Hey watch-" Bucky froze when he saw who it was. Bucky would never admit this but he had formed a crush on the girl zombie. "Uh I'm sorry," he said quickly walking away.

"That was weird," Eliza said as she dusted herself off. Zed had watched the whole thing and knew exactly what was going on with the cheer captain. "E he totally likes you." He said as if it was obvious(which it was) "Zed are you serious that was Bucky, you know jazz hands Bucky." She said imitating him. Zed laughed "look at it this way if he would've crashed into me he would have said 'get out of my way zombie and stay away from Addison' or something along those lines," he said walking into class.

Eliza only smiled as she sat down. She would never admit this but she had grown pretty fond of the cheer captain.

* * *

Lunch his favorite time of the day, Zed and Eliza made their way to the back of the cafeteria. "What's that," Eliza said pointing at a pink envelope that said 'To my dear Zedikins'

Eliza unsuccessfully stifled a laugh. Zed half-jokingly glared at her. "What that's hilarious," she said as she sat down.

Zed rolled his eyes and opened the envelope. Tons of silver confetti fell onto the table, he took out the note that read 'Cheering for you with all my heart Love, Addy'.

* * *

From across the cafeteria, Addison hid behind Bree as she watched Zed open the letter. "He's looking at it, he's looking at it!" She was practically beaming with excitement. "Woah down girl, keep that up and you'll ruin the surprise." She said sarcastically. Addison playfully smacked her arm, "He already knows who it's from I used his secret nickname" Addison said her eyes never leaving Zed. "Which is?" Bree asked, "Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it." She said matter of factly. Bree shook her head and laughed as she sat down.

Zed smiled and looked towards his "secret" admirer. Her blue eyes made him forget all about the events that happened all those years ago. Addison caught Zeds brown eyes and made her way towards him, only to be stopped and spun around by Bucky.

* * *

Earlier that morning after crashing into his crush Bucky stumbled into the cheer lounge to find Addison sitting in one of the pink arm cheers he couldn't believe he was doing this. "Umm Addison can I talk to you," He said just above a whisper "I don't know are going tell me how much you disapprove of my soulmate, or are you gonna make fun my hair again?" She said sternly.

"Addison I'm sorry for that it's just you know what happened to our grandfather," Bucky said shivering at the thought. Addison was stunned Bucky never apologized to anyone really. "You were brainwashed too," Addison said jokingly. Bucky nodded yes. "But, here's the thing I like this girl," Bucky said averting his eyes to the ground. "That's great is she on the team, do I know her," Addison said happy that she was actually talking to her cousin about something.

"No she's not on the team," Bucky said still looking at the ground. "Well, who is this mystery girl." Addison said jokingly Bucky chuckled "you know the girl zombie that Zed always hangs out with," Bucky said a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as looked off dreamily. "OMG! You're really head over heels for this girl" Addison said as she jumped up and down. "Shhh ya I know I can't believe it either." Bucky with a big smile on his face.

* * *

"Addison I need your help," Bucky said "Stop doing that," Addison said shrugging out of his hold "I'm kinda in the middle of something," she said gesturing to Zed who had stopped walking towards her and looked around awkward. If Addison were in a cartoon a lightbulb would have appeared over her head and went "ding" because she got a great idea. "Why don't you come with me to their table," Addison said grabbing his wrist.

"Hey Zed," Addison said as she finally reached him. "Uhh, are you supposed to be talking to me," Zed said pointing to Bucky. "Oh speaking of him he has something he wants to say to you," Addison said pushing Bucky in front of her. "Hey Zed good luck at the game today," Bucky said sheepishly. "Than-"

"Bucky," Addison said cutting off Zed to glare at her cousin.

"What else do you want me to say," Bucky said frantically. "Apologize," She said through gritted teeth. "Right I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about my cousin," Bucky said scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks, man," Zed said giving him a bro hug.

Addison looked at Bucky again when he looked back her confused she whispered "ask him" she said again through gritted teeth. "Oh hey um Zed" he started "wassup," Zed said quirking an eyebrow. "Umm well, you know that girl zombie you always hang out with," Bucky said running a nervous hand through his hair. "You mean Eliza," Zed said waving over to the girl. Bucky and Addison's eyes widened. "Hey Z, Cheer Stick, Pompoms," Eliza said as she walked up next to Zed. He rolled his eyes "Eliza you know Addison I thought you liked her" He said. "One sec," Addison said as she turned her cousin into a small huddle. "Addison what am I gonna do," Bucky asked "Well you could talk to her, she is right there," Addison said turning around.

"Eliza, Bucky here needs to talk to you," Addison said grabbing Zed's hand. "Umm bye guys E I'll see ya later," Zed said as he was pulled out the cafeteria. Since it was The homecoming game everyone got out early.

Eliza stood there staring at her soulmate in very awkward silence. "Listen I'm really sorry about the whole pep rally spirit stick thing," Bucky said "oh uh it's ok," Eliza said dismissively. "Hi I'm Bucky," he said holding out his hand. "I know who you are." Eliza said confused "you know cheer captain Bucky the person who thought all zombies were bad, I want you to Bucky the guy who's nuts about you," Bucky said grabbing her hand. "Hi I'm Eliza," she said shaking his hand. "Well Eliza, would maybe wanna be my date to homecoming?" Bucky said slowly. "I would love to be your date," Eliza said with a smile. Just then the end of school bell rang as students began to exit the cafeteria, a boy and a girl walk home hand in hand.

* * *

"So Addy you and me homecoming?" Zed said as they walked to his locker. "Zed Necrodoplis are you asking me to homecoming?" Addison said stopping in front of him. "Why yes I am Addison Donnelly," he said pulling her into a hug. "I want to win this game then dance the night away with my one and only," Zed said turning her in a smooth dance move. "Well I would love to go with you, but," Addison said trailing off.

"but," Zed said asking her to go on. "It's my parents, you saw how Bucky was my parents are way worse," Addison said sadly. Just then the end of school bell rang "I gotta get to practice I'll see you later." Addison said stretching up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

As she walked away Zeds mood went from sad to happy as he got another(not so) amazing idea. "Eliza said not to swipe right but what's the worst that could happen he said as he made his way towards Zombietown.

* * *

Author notes

 **Uh oh, another cliffhanger I'm sorry I had to set this up for next week's chapter. I bet you guys weren't expecting that but it'll all make sense into the next couple of chapters.**

 **I hope you all have a Happy holidays and New Year! I promise to get my upload schedule together by next year.**

 **I love you all so so much. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next week BYE!**


	10. The homecoming game part 2

**Happy New Year everyone! I'm really sorry for the short chapter but its the best I could do with everything that's been going on.**

* * *

After the long walk to Zombietown and even longer conversation he had with himself, he made up his mind. "If swiping left makes me 'go zom' maybe swiping right will hopefully turn me human," he said as he sat on his bed looking down at the band. "There's only one way to find out, this is gonna hurt," he said as he swiped his finger over the screen. The band let out a series of beeps and shocks.

* * *

"Mom, dad there's something I need to tell you guys," Addison said as she entered the kitchen. "What is it sweetie," Missy said from behind her computer. "I uh I got a date to homecoming," Addison said sheepishly. "Oh that's wonderful sweetie"

"Whos the lucky guy a football player I would assume," Dale said from his place on the couch.

"Yea he's a fullback, and he's,"

"Here?" Missy questioned as the doorbell rang

"mom trust me you do not want to open that door" Addison said trying to stop them.

"we wouldn't want to be rude," Missy said as she and Dale made their way towards the door.

"ok fine I guess I'll just come out and say it my date to the homecoming game is" Addison was cut off by her mother who had already opened the door.

"Cute" Missy said as the door opened revealing a more alive more human looking Zed.

"What, what did you do" Addison gasped from behind her parents. "What can I say, Addy, I clean up well, oh these are for you mayor Missy," Zed said as he handed her some pastel pink roses. "Thank you their lovely," Missy said smelling the bouquet

"So how do you know my daughter," Dale said stepping in front of MIssy.

"She's a cheerleader and I'm on the football team," Zed said smoothly.

"No way I used to play a little ball myself,"

"Really," Zed said excitedly.

"Really Addy tells me you're a fullback, ya know I was a fullback," Dale said confidently

"no way," Zed said

"umm would you like to come in, I'm sorry I don't think we got your name, " missy said as she opened the door wider.

"I would love to, and my name is,"

" uh you know what mom, we really should be going, uh we need to get ready for the game so if you'll just excuse us," Addison interrupted pulling Zed away from her door.

"Oh, well nice meeting you guys," zed said as he was pulled off of the Donnellys doorstep.

* * *

Addison was fuming, she liked Zed just the way he was, she didn't want him to change for her and it looked very painful. As soon as Addison knew she was as far away from her house as possible she pulled Zed into an Alleyway.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. I love you the real you." Addison said with tear filled eyes.

"Addy I'm sorry I-" Zeds response was cut short when a series of shocks sent a wave of pain through him as he clutched his wrist and screamed out in pain.

"What, What's wrong," Addison said tears cascading down her face

"My, my Z-Band its- its" Zed tried to explain through gritted teeth.

with one final breath, the band ceased its attack on Zeds wrist and he slumped down against the wall pulling his knees to his chest. Addison sank down next to him.

"Zed, why did you do this" Addison said lifting his head up. the sun was glistening in Zeds tear-filled eyes.

"I've been hacking my Z-Band to win football games,'' Zed said looking away from her. "But why did you do it," Addison said turning his face towards her. "Because Addy, if I didn't zombies, wouldn't be accepted, I wouldn't have just met your parents and the football team wouldn't be having a perfect season," he said wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"I did it because I love you, and so everyone could see that we aren't monsters, we're zombies." he continued, wiping Addison's eyes with the pad of his thumb. "But Zed I think you're amazing just being you, you shouldn't have to change for me or for anyone," she said wrapping her arms around the teenage zombie.

Zed returned the embrace, never wanting to let go. For a moment they were the only people on earth. That is until Addison's phone started buzzing in her pocket.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **I hope you all liked that I'll try to make part 3 longer. I hope that you all have an amazing 2019 love yall see ya see next week.**


	11. I'll be ok I promise

Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a great January. I know I have been totally MIA for the past month but I had to get back into the groove of school, homework, tests, studying, and cheerleading practice/ performances. But I am back. I will be posting new chapters every week, now that doesn't mean I will get them out every Sunday, but I will have a new chapter out every week. Thank You All so much for sticking with me through all of this.

* * *

"Zedikins, you doing ok," Addison asked. The zombie looked dead on his feet(no pun intended). Zed's eyes had dark circles around them and his breathing was in short pants. "Ya I'm ok Addy," he said walking through the doors of Seabrook high.

But the truth was he wasn't ok his blood was on fire, he a throbbing headache, and worst of all, when he was turning human he sprained his ankle and could barely walk on it. "Are you sure," Addison said furrowing her brows and biting the inside of her cheek.

Zed gritted his teeth, shifted his weight and put on a fake smile. "Do I look like a guy who's not ok?" he said with a wink. Addison laughed and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, "Z promise me you'll tell me if something is wrong" she said running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. Zed sighed softly "Promise," He said kissing her nose.

* * *

As Addison entered the cheer lounge, she saw Bucky sitting with Eliza and couldn't help but laugh a little. Her cousin the one who forbade her from seeing her soulmate was laughing and

genuinely looked like he was truly happy with the female zombie under his arm. "Hey cuz, you ready for this game," Bucky said calling her over. "Ya I'm way fired up," Addison said not sounding like her usual peppy self. Bucky quickly picked up on this, "everything ok cuz" he said giving her a concerned look.

"It's Zed" She started. "What happened is he ok?" Eliza said truly concerned for her best friend. "I don't know, he keeps saying he's fine but I don't believe him," Addison said to the couple.

"Well was acting weird did he get hurt during practice?" Bucky said asking for clarification. "No, it's his Z-Band," Addison said with tears stinging her eyes. "What about his Z-Band," Eliza said trying to sound innocent.

"I don't know he likes hacked it or something, first for games and then just now so he could be human and meet my parents," Addison said as realization struck her. "WHAT" Eliza and Bucky said at the same time.

"I didn't know swiping right could turn him human" Eliza said thinking aloud. "WHAT," Bucky and Addison said in unison. Eliza looked at their shocked and concerned faces and sighed, "I … I may or may not be the person responsible for that" Eliza said sadly.

Addison was boiling mad "WHAT, How could you let him do this, He's your best friend," she said with tears pooling in her eyes. "That's why I did it," Eliza said letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. "I did it not only for him but for all zombies, why do you think they let us out of the basement or why they took the fence down because Zed and all the games he's been winning," Eliza said wiping her tears.

"Eliza why didn't you tell anyone, why didn't you tell me," Bucky said taking her face in his hands. "Because this was before we even met, when … when yo-"

"When you hated zombies" Addison finished for her. Eliza nodded sadly. "Baby I am so sorry," Bucky said kissing her nose and resting his forehead on hers. "It's ok you just believed what your parents taught you, that zombies are just monsters," Eliza said pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"But that was the past, now Zed and Addy are together," Eliza said gesturing to the cheerleader, Addison blushed looking off dreamily. "And now thanks to them we're together," she said giving his hand a squeeze. "And isn't that all the matters," she said placing a hand on his cheek. Bucky smiled and nodded as the bell rang. "I'll see you at the game," Eliza said kissing him on the cheek as she got off of the pink couch.

" I can't believe Zed risked his life for me" Addison shocked as she took Eliza's place next to her cousin. "That boy would anything for you," Bucky said turning towards his cousin. "But if Zed's been messing with his Z-Band, and he isn't looking or feeling too good do really think it's the best thing for him to play today"

He said with a concerned look on his face. "Well, he promised to tell me that if he wasn't feeling and he hasn't said anything" Addison shrugged "Addison what if he's only telling you what you want to hear" Bucky replied. "What do you mean," Addison said now very confused. "Let's just say Zed's not ok and he's trying to mask the pain by acting all nonchalant if he really is hurt playing could make things worse," Bucky said taking a deep breath.

* * *

Zed was sitting in the locker room wrapping up his ankle and deciding whether he should play or not. "Zed?!" He heard from the other side of the locker room. "Hey, the girl's locker room is across the hall" he heard one of his teammates yell. "Oh whatever ZED!" He knew it was Addison coming to tell him not to play.

"Over here Addy" he yelled as he saw come around the corner with her hands over her eyes. He chuckled to himself and caught her before she tripped over his shoulder pads. "Is it safe?" she asked, hands still over her eyes. Zed laughed aloud "Yes it's safe," he said pulling her hands down. "Addy, what are you doing here," Zed said trying and failing at hiding his ankle.

Addison took in a sharp breath "What happened" she asked her face full of concern "and don't your ok cause I know you're not" Addison said, her blood started boiling when he smiled and sighed pulling her in for a hug. "Oh Addy I'm happy you care about me, but honestly I'm fine," Zed said with a shrug. Addison wasn't buying anything he was selling.

"Zed I don't think you play today" Addison rushed out. "Addy you can't be serious" Zed said loudly. "It's The Homecoming Game, this is like the biggest opportunity for me and all zombies," Zed said the growling in his chest startled both of them. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes tightly. "Look, Addy, you are the best thing that has ever come into my life, but listen I'm gonna be ok as long as you're out there cheering for me with everything you have everything will be fine," he said cupping her face in his hands.

Addison took a deep breath and relaxed "Ok just please be careful Z" Addison said kissing him on the cheek. Zed places a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "I'll do my best Addy" Zed said as they walked out of the locker room. "I'll see you at the game," Addison said with a small smile "see ya cheerleader," Zed said with a wink as he ran on to the field.

* * *

I just want to start off by saying that my Instagram for this story gabrielleb11 recently hit 100 followers, I really never thought 1 person would want to read this let alone 100 people. But I really just want to thank all of you for taking time out of your day and reading my little story.

Before I finish writing this and finally go to sleep I have to thank wildflowerchildGrace and caps1031 for inspiring me DMing me with such kind words that brought tears of joy to my eyes. Their Fanfics are literally everything and I honestly love them so much.

Thank you guys and follow my Instagram account for this story for updates and pictures.

I love you guys so so much and I'll see ya'll later bye!


	12. Please be careful my dear zombie

Hey, guys, I am so sorry for not posting last week but getting these chapters out every week kinda hard. But I have a new chapter for you all today so please enjoy!

* * *

Roughly 30 minutes into practice Coach called Zed over to his place on the sidelines. "Zed are you doing alright son" Coach said as Zed kinda limped over to him. "Yea Coach I'm good," Zed said through gritted teeth.

"Alright well, how 'bout you sit out for this play," Coach said tilting his head towards the bench. "Coach really I can play," Zed said jogging in place. Coach shook his head "No I'm not asking, Korenski sub for Zed. Zed bench" He snapped. Zed begrudgingly sat down. "Who's the zombie I'm the zombie" he chanted to himself "you can do this Zed, you got this"

* * *

"So cus is Zed gonna play," Bucky asked as Addison walked back into practice. "Yes" Bucky rolled his eyes "but he's gonna be really careful," Addison said trying to convince not only her cousin but herself as well. "Well, then let's get practice started," Bucky said walking into the gym. "Oh be careful my dear zombie," Addison thought to herself.

As Zed sat on the bench running different plays in his head he couldn't ignore a faint voice in the back of his head that almost sounded like Addison. "Please be careful my dear zombie," it said "Addison?" Zed thought.

Addison was executing the halftime routine flawlessly until she heard a voice in the back of her head that sounded a lot like Zed, call out her name "Addy is that you?" it said, "yes it's me Zed is that you?" She thought.

Zed waited a little longer for the voice to reply he almost gave up on it when he heard "yes it's me Zed is that you" now he knew for sure something was up. "What is going on," he thought to himself.

"I don't really know, wait ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?" Addison replied. She was so focused on his voice that she missed her cue and made the pyramid they were currently attempting collapse. "Addison!" Bucky yelled "Where's your head, I need you to focus, we need to be flawless at tonight's game. Got it" Bucky finished. Addison nodded quickly. "You know what, everyone just, take five," Bucky said massaging his temples.

"Zed what's going on," Addison thought as she took a couple big gulps of water. Zed was wracking his brain trying to see if he knew anything about being able to hear your soulmates voice in your head. And then it hit him. "Um, Addy you still there," Zed thought quietly.

"Ya Zed I'm still here" Addison replied uneasily. "What's up," She thought as she began biting her nails. "It's just I think I've figured out what's going on," Zed thought his voice sounding tense. "Well that's great, you've got 3 minutes zombie. Explain," She thought sternly.

"Well when I was little my dad would always tell me stories about how you go through changes when you meet your soulmate, Well for us zombies at least" Zed started explaining.

"Zed what do you mean changes," Addison thought as she began biting her nails more vigorously

"Well firstly you would do anything for them which is not really a change," Zed said thinking about that afternoon. "Then you can hear the other person's thoughts," Zed thought his tone told Addison that he was excited about this.

"Huh," Addison thought. "What is that a good huh or a bad huh," Zed thought worriedly. "Well, I just thought that by changes you meant…" She thought trailing off. "That you'd turn into a zombie," Zed thought with an eye roll that he knew she could see. "Addy the only way you could turn into a zombie is if you were bitten. Which would never happen on my watch." He added quickly.

"I know Zedikins, breaks over I gotta go no more thinking about me ok," Addison thought with a laugh "never thought I'd say that to my boyfriend," she said to herself as she took her spot in the beginning formation. "Addison is your head in the game," Bucky asked walking over to the DJ station. "Yup cuz I'm all good," Addison said as he started the music.

"Zed you're up, but go easy I can tell when one of my players isn't feeling up to par" Coach said as he motioned for Zed to swap out with another player. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm all good honestly Coach," Zed said as he stood up wincing at the pressure on his ankle. "Ok son, *whistle* Korenski swap out. Zed In" Coach said with a blow on his whistle.

* * *

"Alright sports fan, it's the moment you've all been waiting for the homecoming game!" Principle Lee said excitedly over the P.A. system.

As Addison and Bree walked to the locker rooms, Addison couldn't help but hear a familiar voice in the back of her head. "Hey cheerleader," Zed thought. Addison laughed aloud and thought "Hey zombie you ready"

"I hope so," Zed thought uneasily "my ankle's been killing me," He thought wincing as he tied up his cleats. "That doesn't put my mind at ease," Addison thought a concerned look on her face. "Addy what's wrong," Bree said. Addison looked at her best friend like she had grown a second head, "Huh?" she asked, "You look upset what happened you were fine a second ago." Bree said mirroring Addisons concerned look.

"Oh its Zed, he got hurt on the way to school a few hours ago, and he hasn't gotten any better," Addison said uncomfortably. "Really why did you let him practice, " Bree said a little too loud as other students looked up from what they were doing.

Meanwhile, Zed was wondering why Addison hadn't been answering him. "Hey, Addy you there," He thought. "Yea Zed I'm still here" She replied out loud absentmindedly. "Umh Addy I know you're here," Bree said confusedly. "Oh sorry Bree that wasn't for you," Addison said with a laugh.

"Then um who was it for we're the only ones here," Bree asked. "Umm would you believe me if I said it was for Zed," Addison said with a shrug. "Um no not really, seeing as he isn't here," Bree said even more confused than before. "Well, long story short Zed and I can hear each other's thoughts," Addison said hoping her best friend who also happens to be dating a zombie would understand.

"You guys can What. Bree said again way too loud. "Woah Bree can we bring it down a little, " Bree nodded "If Zeds thinking about me I can hear it, sort of a walkie talkie situation," Addison said thinking about how cute is its that she can hear his thoughts. "Huh, that's actually really cute," Bree said thinking about it more completely.

"Attention Mighty Shrimp the homecoming game starts in fifteen minutes, Tickets are still on sale! Go Mighty Shrimp!' Principle Lee said Over the P.A. system. "OMG we're late we better get to to the field Addy," Bree said running to the football field. "I'm right behind ya girl" Addy Following after her.

"Good luck zombie," Addison thought as she arrived on the field. "with you cheering for me I don't need luck," He thought as he too arrived on the field.

* * *

So first things first I feel like this chapter was way different instead of saying he said or she said I used thought because of their thinking to each other if that makes any sense (I hope it does)

And last but most certainly not least ZOMBIES 2 is going into production this spring! I am so excited and cannot wait for next year to come #ZOMBIES22021

Also, go follow the insta for this FanFic gabrielleb_11

love yall and hopefully, I'll see yall next Sunday!


End file.
